With the influx of consumer call centers, many companies desire ways to gauge customer satisfaction with phone calls. Many call centers have some type of quality monitoring is in place which is used to ensure compliance adherence and to evaluate representative performance. However, limitations exist as a minimal number of customer calls are monitored, and the process is not used to gauge customer satisfaction/experience.
For example, conventional methods of call monitoring require manual listening/observing of the call to appropriate assess representative call handling as well as customer acceptance/dissatisfaction. Other call monitoring techniques focus primarily on tone profiles associated with a call and do not adequately assess the words or other call characteristics.
There is also a need for verification and evaluation of customer/satisfaction assessment systems. That is, there is a need to actively poll customers about their satisfaction with various phone calls, and there is a further need to use this poll information to better assess future customer calls.